1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to compressed ethylene and systems involving the piping of compressed ethylene along relatively great distances. In its broader aspects, it relates to reaction boundary suppressors in facilities in which a reaction boundary such as a flame front of an undesired reaction (initiated by an accident) has a propensity to migrate through a gas pipeline. The similar minimizing of the spreading of flames through a gas pipeline system is sometimes discussed in relation to the strategy of placement of flame arrestors.